1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a lens panel, a method for manufacturing the lens panel, a display apparatus having the lens panel, a display panel, a method for manufacturing the display panel, and a display apparatus having the display panel. Specifically, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a lens panel and a display panel displaying a 2-dimensional (2D) image and a 3-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image, a method for manufacturing the lens panel, a display apparatus having the lens panel, a method for manufacturing the display panel, and a display apparatus having the display panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
As the demand for 3D stereoscopic imaging increases in industrial fields, such as films, games, and the like, a stereoscopic image display apparatus displaying the 3D stereoscopic image has been developed. The stereoscopic image display apparatus displays the 3D stereoscopic image by respectively providing 2D images that differ for the left and right eyes of an observer. Thus, the observer recognizes a pair of two different 2D images, so that the observer may perceive a 3D stereoscopic image.
The stereoscopic image display apparatus may be either a stereoscopic type or an auto-stereoscopic type according to whether the observer uses special glasses. The auto-stereoscopic type may be implemented with various types, such as a barrier type, a lenticular type, and the like, to produce a flat display.
In the barrier type, a left-eye image pixel and a right-eye image pixel are alternately arranged, and a barrier is arranged in front of the viewer. If the viewer sees an image at a certain view point, the viewer separately recognizes a left-eye image and a right-eye image, so that the observer may perceive the 3D stereoscopic image.
In the lenticular type, the light passing through the left and right pixels is refracted using a lens, so that the 3D stereoscopic image may be displayed. The brightness in the lenticular type may be larger than that in the barrier type because most of the light passes through the lens.
The lens used in conjunction with the lenticular type may be a convex lens or a Fresnel lens. The Fresnel lens may be thinner than the convex lens. The Fresnel lens includes a plurality of circular arcs on a surface and a plurality of discontinuous lines formed at boundaries between the circular arcs. The Fresnel lens refracts light at the circular arcs and concentrates the light at one point.
Additionally, a grin lens may be used to display the stereoscopic image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art.